The present invention relates to transcript apparatuses wherein a finely engraved pattern formed on a surface of a die is transcribed onto a surface of a forming product using lithographic technology and, more particularly, to a transcript apparatus wherein a die and a forming product are disposed in a vacuum-forming chamber.
Since transcript apparatuses of this kind often give rise to a forming defect because of air or inactive gas (as an forming atmosphere) shut into a space between a die and a forming product, a transcript apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2004-288784 allows a die and a forming product to be disposed in an openable and closable vacuum-forming chamber.